Schweigsam
by CJ11
Summary: Ein kleiner Junge wurde ins Centre gebracht. Aber seit er dort ist weint und schweigt er nur vor den anderen.
1. Teil 1

Titel: Schweigsam  
  
Autor: CJ  
  
Email-Addy: all_my_life@web.de  
  
Kurzfassung: Ein kleiner Junge wurde ins Centre gebracht. Aber seit er dort ist weint und schweigt er nur vor den anderen.   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Kommentar: Wenn es euch vielleicht gefallen sollte, und jemand wissen will wie es weitergeht, dann könnte ich daraus eine kleine Reihe machen. Also gebt euer Feedback dazu ab!  
  
Rechtliche Hinweise: Die bekannten Charaktere der Fernsehserie The Pretender gehören MTM, NBC, TNT und 20th Century Fox (und leider nicht mir). Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen anderer Fans wie mir geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt  
  
Schweigsam   
  
Teil 1  
  
Seit einigen Tagen schwieg der kleine Junge schon, seitdem man ihn ins Centre gebracht hatte. Keiner der Anwesenden wusste überhaupt warum dieser kleiner Junge kein Wort zu den anderen herausbrachte. Selbst als Sydney einmal versucht hatte ein Wort aus ihm herauszubringen hatte er geschwiegen. Keine seiner üblichen Methoden brachte ihn zu einem vernünftigen Ergebnis. Er verzweifelte schon an dem kleinen Jungen, der sich immer mehr in seine eigene Welt zurückzog. Es änderte sich auch nichts dass er Jarod zu ihm brachte oder die kleine Miss Parker. Keiner von beiden schaffte es bei dem kleinen Jungen. Verzweifelt sahen sie ihn die ganze Zeit an, doch der Junge wandte sich von ihnen ab. Er weinte stattdessen vor ihren Augen. Miss Parker näherte sich ihm wieder, doch er stieß sie von sich weg. Er schlug mit seinen Händen nach ihr, keiner sollte ihm zu nahe kommen. Dabei wollten sie von ihm nur wissen wie er den heiße.   
  
Jarod stand neben Sydney und beobachtete, wie Miss Parker von dem Jungen fortgestoßen wurde. Er schaute zu Sydney herauf, konnte ihm aber keine Antwort darauf geben. „Sydney seit wann ist dieser Junge schon hier? Und warum spricht er mit keinem?" Sydney kniete sich zu Jarod herunter, doch ihm fiel nichts richtiges ein. „Sydney, können wir diesem Jungen nicht irgendwie helfen?" „Jarod, es sieht nicht so aus als wenn er uns ein Wort sagen wollte." Verzweifelt sah Jarod Sydney an, konnte es aber nicht so einfach glauben, dass Sydney keine Lösung dafür haben sollte. Jarod ging ein wenig auf den Unbekannten zu, doch stattdessen lief der Junge vor ihm davon, in eine andere Ecke des Raumes. Alles was ihm dabei im Weg war, stieß er zur Seite.  
  
Sydney konnte es nicht weiter mit ansehen und rief seinen Bruder Jacob an, der den Jungen entgegengenommen hatte von den Sweepern. Sein Bruder ging nicht sofort ans Telefon, so dass er schon wieder auflegen wollte. „Sydney, bist du es?" „Ja, Jacob ich bin es, ich habe da eine wichtige Frage an dich wegen dem kleinen Jungen, den du mir gebracht hattest!" Ein Seufzer erklang aus dem Telefon. „Was ist mit dir, Jacob?" „Nichts Sydney, nur kann ich dir bei diesem Jungen auch nicht weiterhelfen. Ich kenne nur seinen Namen, mehr aber auch nicht." „Dann sag mir den Namen, Jacob! Er weint schon die ganze Zeit seit er bei mir ist!" „Sydney, dabei kann ich dir leider nicht weiterhelfen. Ich habe auch keine Zeit weiter mit dir zureden, da ich ein wichtiges Projekt am Laufen habe!" Er sprach es noch aus und unterbrach danach die Verbindung zu Sydney.  
  
Enttäuscht legte dieser das Telefon zu Seite. Angespannt sah er zu dem Jungen, der immer noch weinte. Jeder weiterer Versuch von Miss Parker machte es nur schlimmer. Das Weinen wurde immer heftiger, je mehr sie es bei dem Jungen versuchte. Sie wollte ihm wieder näher kommen, doch er warf mit allem was er in die Hände bekam nach ihr. Dabei wurde sie von einem der zuwerfenden Gegenstände am Kopf getroffen. Stöhnend sank sie in sich zusammen, da ihre Stirn blutete. Sydney eilte zu ihr und hielt an Tuch an ihre Stirn, damit es nicht weiter blutete. Es half, doch der Junge warf weiterhin Sachen nach ihr. Nur traf er sie nicht mehr. Seine Tränen liefen ihm herunter, aber er blieb weiterhin schweigsam. Sydney sah sich die junge Miss Parker genau an und senkte dann die Hand mit dem Taschentuch. „Warum macht dieser Junge das? Warum schweigt er vor uns?" wollte Miss Parker von Sydney wissen. „Das kann ich Ihnen leider auch nicht sagen, aber Sie verschwinden besser wieder von hier bevor Ihr Vater Sie noch bei mir antrifft!" antwortete er auf ihre Frage. Sie wollte seiner Anweisung nicht folgen, doch Sydney sah sie nicht gerade herzlich an. Sie wusste das sie doch besser verschwinden sollte bevor ihr Vater bei ihm erscheinen würde. Ihr war klar, dass er es nicht gern sah wenn sie bei Jarod oder Sydney ihre Freizeit verbrachte. „Gehen Sie endlich, ihr Vater wird bald hier sein!" forderte er sie auf, doch eigentlich wollte sie nicht verschwinden. Sydney schaute zu der Uhr an der Wand. Widerwillig ging sie aus dem Raum, um nicht doch noch ihren Vater anzutreffen. Ein letztes Mal schaute sie noch zu dem weinenden Jungen. Seine Tränen liefen nur so über seine Wangen hinunter.  
  
Währenddessen kam Jarod langsam dem Jungen ein wenig näher, aber nicht zuviel. Er wollte dem schweigsamen Jungen nicht zu nahe kommen. Auch Sydney kam was näher auf den schweigsamen Jungen zu, er hielt dabei einen Block und einen Stift in der Hand. Er reichte dem Jungen die beiden Gegenstände hinüber, in der Hoffnung dass er sie auch nehmen würde. Jarod schaute Sydney an als er dem Jungen Stift und Block hinüberreichte. „Sydney, wie heißt der Junge eigentlich?" In dem Augenblick riß der Junge Sydney Stift und Block aus seiner Hand. „Mein Junge, ich weiß wie du heißt. Du mußt keine Angst vor uns beiden haben! Wir wollen dir nichts antun! Wollen nur ein wenig mit dir reden, mehr nicht." Sydneys Kopf drehte sich zu Jarod. „Sydney, ich will mit ihm auch reden, aber das kann ich nur machen wenn ich seinen Namen weiß!" „Jarod, sein Name ist Timmy. Mehr kann ich dir über ihn nicht sagen!"  
  
Timmy fing auf dem Block etwas zu schreiben, als er bemerkte dass die beide auf ihn zu kamen. „Timmy, du kannst mit mir reden!" kam es im leichten Ton von Sydney, doch der Junge blockte alles ab. Er sagte kein Wort. Seine Tränen wurden wieder mehr. Verzweifelt schaute Jarod zu Sydney hinüber, während er ein Taschentuch für Timmy aus seiner Jacke herauskramte. Das Schweigen brach dieser trotz der Tränen nicht. Nach kurzem Suchen fand Sydney ein Taschentuch und reichte es Timmy, der es auch annahm und sich seine Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte. „Timmy, willst du nicht mit mir und Jarod reden?" Keine Antwort. Er schwieg weiter. „Wir werden dir auch nichts tun, du bist in Sicherheit vor denjenigen die dich hierher gebracht haben!" „Sydney, wurde er auch seiner Familie weggenommen?" Sydney schaute Jarod an und nickte auf seine Frage. „Timmy, ich bin dein Freund! Und der andere hier ist Jarod, mit dem kannst du auch reden, wenn du nicht mit mir reden möchtest!" Doch Timmy schwieg weiterhin. Aber er schrieb auch weiterhin etwas auf dem Block, während sie versuchten mit ihm zu reden. „Sydney, ich glaube sie haben ihm oder seiner Familie was angetan! Sonst wäre er nicht so schweigsam."  
  
Jarod schaute Sydney an, der sich neben Timmy stellte um ihn zu beruhigen, als sich plötzlich die Tür des Arbeitszimmers öffnete. Dr. William Raines kam herein, mit einem Sweeper im Schlepptau. Er schaute sofort zu Sydney und dem kleinen Jungen, der wieder zu weinen begann. Mit schnellen Schritten ging er auf die beiden zu. Timmy gab Sydney den Block und den Stift zurück. „Sydney, Ihre Aufgabe ist erledigt, der Junge gehört nun zu meinem persönlichem Projekt!" „Nein, der Junge bleibt bei mir solange bis er das Schweigen abgelegt hat." „Sie haben nichts mehr mit dem Jungen zu tun, kümmern Sie sich lieber um Jarod, damit er wieder seine Arbeit erledigt!" Wütend sah Raines Sydney an. Aus Sydneys Sicht brachte das alles nichts, da sich Raines in den letzten Monaten sehr verändert hatte. Notgedrungen entließ er den weinenden Timmy aus seiner Obhut. Jarod konnte nur mit ansehen, was vor seinen Augen passierte. Fest packte Raines den weinenden und ängstlichen Timmy an der Hand. „Dr. Raines, was haben Sie mit ihm vor?" Raines drehte sich zu Sydney um. „Das geht Sie nichts an!" „Und ich werde es herausbekommen, was Sie mit ihm machen!" „Sie kriegen nichts heraus, sonst könnte Ihnen was Schlimmes passieren!" Der Sweeper öffnete die Tür für Raines und Timmy, damit sie aus dem Raum schnellstens verschwinden konnten. Als sie gegangen waren ging Jarod auf Sydney zu. „Sydney, was hat er denn auf den Block geschrieben?" „Hier Jarod, da kannst du es lesen!"  
  
Die Leute die mich gestern Abend meinen Eltern weggenommen haben, sie haben auch meine Eltern vor meinen Augen erschossen. Ich musste es mir ansehen. Die fremden Leute machten das einfach vor meinen Augen. Ich werde schweigen. Ich werde schweigen. Ich werde diesen Anblick nicht mehr vergessen. Ich hasse diese Leute.  
  
Schweigen ist meine Strafe, dass sie meine Eltern erschossen haben. Ich rede nur noch mit Freunden und denen, die es wohl zu sein scheinen. Ich...  
  
Da hörte es auch schon auf und Jarod schaute zu Sydney hinüber. „Was können wir in dieser Lage für ihn tun?" „Jarod, wenn es nur so einfach wäre, aber ich verspreche dir alles Mögliche zu tun, dass Raines ihn nicht noch mehr quälen wird!" Sydney nahm den Block mit der Notiz wieder an sich und versteckte ihn in seinen Akten, wo nur er Zugriff hatte. „Sydney, meinst du, er wird das Schweigen auch mal einstellen?" „Das kann ich dir leider nicht beantworten, aber ich hoffe dass Timmy irgendwann mit uns darüber sprechen wird!" „Ich hoffe es sehr, Sydney!" „Okay Jarod, aber machen wir unsere Simulation zuende!"  
  
Sydney war in Gedanken bei Timmy und hoffte, dass er das Schweigen irgendwann beenden würde, aber nicht in Anwesenheit von Raines. Mehr konnte er im Augenblick nicht machen.   
  
  
  
Ende  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	2. Teil 2

Titel: Schweigsam  
  
Autor: CJ  
  
Email-Addy: sirmicha@gmx.de  
  
Kurzfassung: Jarod wird von Dr. Raines zu Timmy genommen um endlich dessen Schweigen zu brechen.   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Die bekannten Charaktere der Fernsehserie The Pretender gehören MTM, NBC, TNT und 20th Century Fox (und leider nicht mir). Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen anderer Fans wie mir geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt.   
  
Kommentar: Wenn es euch vielleicht gefallen sollte, und jemand wissen will wie es weitergeht, dann könnte ich daraus eine kleine Reihe machen. Also gebt euer Feedback dazu ab!  
  
Schweigsam   
  
Teil 2   
  
Drei Tage später   
  
Die kleine Miss Parker betrat das Arbeitsbüro von Sydney. Im ersten Augenblick bemerkte sie nicht, dass Sydney gerade eine Simulation mit Jarod machte. Leise schloß sie hinter sich die Türe und setzte sich in dem Stuhl der am Schreibtisch war. Sie griff dabei zu den Bonbons die sich vor ihr befanden. Sie konnte einfach nicht wieder stehen, so lecker waren sie immer gewesen. In dem Augenblick wo sie sich das Bonbon in den Mund stecken wollte, drehte sich Sydney um. Er sah sie und ging auf sie zu. Schüchtern wurde er von ihr angesehen, so als wenn sie etwas verbrochen hätte. Dabei wollte sie nur etwas Zuneigung von jemanden haben, und Sydney fiel ihr dabei als einzigste Person ein. Sydney befand sich vor ihr und kniete sich vor ihr nieder und schaute sie dabei in die Augen. „Miss Parker, sollten sie nicht eigentlich ganz woanders sein?" fragte er sie. Sie schwieg und schaute zu Jarod herüber. Doch er war mit der Simulation zu sehr beschäftigt gewesen, so dass er sie gar nicht bemerkte. Erst als Miss Parker zu ihm winkte bemerkte er sie und hörte mit der Simulation kurzfristig auf. Sydney sah dies, aber sagte nichts zu ihm, da Jarod zu ihnen herbei kam. „Sydney, Miss Parker geht es wieder um den Jungen der so schweigsam die Tage war?" wollte er wissen, doch Sydney schaute nur zur Tür. „Sagen sie Jarod was mit dem kleinen los ist!" orderte sie Sydney ab. Zudem zog sie an seiner Jacke, damit er nicht weiter zur Tür starren sollte. Er blickte zu ihr um deren Frage zu beantworten. „Von dem kleinen Jungen, also Timmy habe ich seitdem nichts mehr gesehen!" Und wieder schaute er zur der Tür herüber, als wenn da gleich jemand bestimmtes kommen würde. „Warum schaust du die ganze Zeit zur Tür?" fragte ihm Jarod, der sich nun neben Miss Parker setzte. Sydney beachtete Jarod und seine Frage nicht, denn er ahnte etwas. „Miss Parker, verstecken sie sich schnell! Keine Frage wieso und weshalb! Befolgen sie einfach nur meine Anweisungen!" Sie wußte nicht warum er das so plötzlich zu ihr sagte, doch sie befolgte seine Anweisungen und ging in das Nebenzimmer. Sie schloß die Tür, als Dr. Raines den Raum betrat. Er schaute sich sofort um, und sah das Jarod sich nicht mit der Simulation beschäftigte. Mit einem wütendem Blick sah er Sydney an der neben dem sitzenden Jarod stand. Jarod wollte sich hinter Sydney verstecken. „Sydney warum macht das Genie seine Simulation nicht? Sie wissen doch, dass unser Kunde auf Ergebnisse wartet!" Doch Sydney schwieg einen Augenblick damit sich Jarod ein wenig von Dr. Raines und sich selber entfernen konnte. „Reden sie Sydney! Warum ist er nicht an der Simulation?" doch Sydney gab ihm keine Antwort darauf. " Sie wollen mir also nicht antworten, okay wie Sie wollen, sie werden schon sehen was sie davon haben." Dabei konnte man ein leichtes Grinsen auf Dr. Raines Gesicht sehen. Zudem zog er einen kräftigen Zug an seiner Zigarette und pustete Sydney den Rauch voll ins Gesicht. Sydney hustete. „Womit wollen sie mir drohen?" Einen Augenblick der Ruhe folgte. Dr. Raines zog einen weiteren Zug an der Zigarette. „Ich werde Jarod dann mit zu mir nehmen, denn ich brauche ihm dringend für eine Simulation. Ich will das er Timmy `s schweigen bricht." Er drückte seine Zigarette in dem Aschenbecher auf Sydneys Schreibtisch aus. Mißmutig sah Sydney zu ihm rüber weil er seinen Zögling mitnahm. Schweigend und ein wenig wütend sah er wie Dr. Raines Jarod einfach aus seinem Projekt entzog. Dr. Raines verschwand mit ihm, Miss Parker kam nun aus ihrem Versteck heraus und schaute Sydney fragend an.. „Was macht Dr. Raines mit Jarod?" fragte sie ihm neugierig. Er schüttelte nur seinen Kopf, da er es selber nicht genau wußte was Raines direkt vor hatte. Er war ratlos angesichts der Tatsache, dass Raines Jarod einfach mit nahm. Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon und Sydney griff zum Telefonhörer. „Jacob bist du es?" Aber er hörte nur eine weibliche Stimme am anderen Ende. „Wer sind sie?" ertönte es von ihr. „Sydney ist meine Name, ich hätte gern Jacob, meinem Bruder gesprochen!" „Er ist gerade nicht anwesend! Kann ich ihm was ausrichten?" fragte sie ihm, doch Sydney überlegte einen kurzen Augenblick. „Können sie mir denn vielleicht sagen wo er sich im Augenblick befindet?"„Er befindet sich auf dem Weg nach SL-16."Sydney beendete sofort das Gespräch und nahm Miss Parker an seine Hand und verließ den Raum. Er machte sich jetzt ebenfalls auf den Weg nach SL-16, denn er vermutete nichts gutes hinter Dr. Raines vorhaben. Direkt auf dem Weg dahin meinte er dann zu Miss Parker: „Miss Parker, am besten sie gehen wieder zu ihrer Mom!" „Ich will aber nicht. Ich will wissen wie es dem kleinen Jungen geht!" antwortete Miss Parker daraufhin zu ihm. Doch Sydney wollte die kleine Miss Parker auf keinen Fall in Gefahr bringen, also lehnte er es ab sie mit nach SL-16 zunehmen. Enttäuscht nahm Miss Parker dies von ihm wahr und ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung des Flures. Er dagegen bestieg den Centre-Aufzug um nach SL-16 zu gelangen.  
  
5 Minuten später, Korridor SL-16  
  
Der Aufzug öffnete sich, und Sydney sah seinen Bruder Jacob einige Meter von sich entfernt vor der verschlossenen Tür des Simulationslabors stehen. Er versuchte hineinzukommen, doch Dr. Raines verweigerte ihm den Eintritt. Sydney ging auf beide zu und bemerkte das sie sich um irgendwas streiteten. Mit noch schnelleren Schritten bewegte er sich auf seinen Bruder Jacob und Dr. Raines zu. Jacob ging schon handgreiflich auf Dr. Raines zu, als er von Sydney an einem Arm festgehalten wurde. Jacob drehte sich um und schaute ihm in sein Gesicht. „Sydney, warum hälst du mich davon ab ihn zu schlagen!" „Jacob, du kennst den Grund warum ich dich davon abhalte!" Sydney ließ dabei sein Arm nicht los, da er wußte, wenn er dies machen würde, würde Jacob, Dr. Raines auf jeden Fall schlagen. Er spürte dabei das Jacob einiges an Kraft dagegen setzte. „Laß mich los!" schrie er ihn an. „Nein Jacob, ich kann dies einfach nicht zulassen. Denk an den kleinen Jungen wenn er dies von dir sehen würde!" Wie unerwartet ließ er seinen Zorn auf Dr. Raines erst mal los. Beide sahen ihn an, er aber grinste sie nur an. Zudem zog er genüßlich an seiner Zigarette.  
  
Zugleich im Raum   
  
Jarod suchte schon seitdem er von Dr. Raines zu Timmy gebracht wurde nach einer Lösung wie er den Jungen zum reden bringen könnte. Nur es fiel ihm kein entsprechender Einfall ein. Timmy schaute Jarod an, während er wieder an seine getöteten Eltern dachte. „Nein!!!" sagte er. Jarod bemerkte es und setzte sich neben ihm um ihn zu umarmen. Doch Timmy stieß ihn von sich fort. Seine tränen kullerten über sein Gesicht. „Weine nicht, du kannst mir vollkommen vertrauen!" Doch er weinte noch mehr. Er zog sich in eine Ecke des Raumes um Jarod damit zu verstehen zu geben das er allein sein wollte. Doch dieser ließ nicht so einfach von Timmy ab und kramte nun in seiner Hosentasche. Zum Vorschein kam ein Stift und ein Stück Papier was er meist immer in der Hosentasche hatte. Er benutzte diese beiden Dinge dann wenn er unbeobachtet war und seine Gedanken auf`s Papier niederbringen konnte. Jarod hielt nun diese beiden Dinge Timmy vor´s Gesicht, in der Hoffnung das er sie nehmen würde. Timmy schaute ihn verweint an, als er von Jarod den Stift und das kleine Stück Papier hingehalten bekam. Zögernd nahm er es an. „Wenn du schon so schweigsam zu mir und allen anderen bist, dann schreibe oder zeichne mir doch auf dem Papier auf was dich bedrückt, bitte Timmy." befahl er ihm in einem leicht angespannten Ton. Wieder kamen Timmy Zweifel auf, ob er Jarod wirklich vertrauen könne. Er sah ihn an und schaute in seine vertrauenswürdigen Augen. „Siehst du Timmy, du kannst mir vertrauen, ich tue dir nichts." sagte Jarod und schaute dabei auf die noch geschlossene Tür, die sich plötzlich öffnete. „Schreib so schnell du kannst, Dr. Raines könnte jeden Augenblick den Raum betreten!" Geschwind schrieb Timmy mit seinen kleinen Fingern alles auf den kleinen Zettel. Seine Finger zitterten dabei. Jarod hielt kurz seine Hand um ihn etwas zu beruhigen. „Hab keine Angst Timmy, ich passe auf dich auf!" Timmy beruhigte diese Aussage ein wenig. Doch plötzlich öffnete jemand die Tür, Timmy gab nun ganz hektisch Jarod den Zettel wieder. Mit einem wütenden Blick sah Dr. Raines Jarod an. „Jarod, hat der Junge sein Schweigen gebrochen?" Er sah ihn nicht an, sondern Sydney und seinen Bruder die gleich hinter Dr. Raines standen. „Sag mir ob er das Schweigen endlich gebrochen hat!" Er schaute zu ihm herauf. „Nein, er hat kein Wort zu mir gesagt." Jarod ging nun auf Sydney zu, der diesen nun wieder mit zurück in sein Büro nehmen wollte. Da Dr. Raines nichts zu Sydney´s Vorhaben sagte, verliessen die beiden nun den Simulationsraum. Beunruhigend sah Jarod, Sydney an, denn er konnte es nicht fassen das Dr. Raines sie einfach so gehen ließ. Dann fragte Sydney, Jarod: "Jarod, nun aber mal im Ernst hat dir der Junge irgendwas gesagt?" Er schüttelte den Kopf, zog aber dabei den Zettel aus seiner Hosentasche heraus. Das hier hat er geschrieben Sydney.:  
  
Seitdem ich vor 3 Tagen zu diesem anderen unnetten Mann gebracht wurde, fühle ich mich total unwohl. Er fordert mich ständig dazu auf das ich reden soll, aber ich mag nicht mit ihm reden, weil er mich schlecht behandelt. Ich werde nicht ehe reden, ehe ich nicht in eine bessere Umgebung gelange. Ich würde zu gerne bei euch anderen Kindern sein, bei der kleinen Miss Parker und dir Jarod.   
  
Nachdem Sydney sich den Zettel durch gelesen hatte sah er Jarod entgeistert an. Jarod fragte ihn daraufhin: „Sydney, was können wir nun dagegen machen?" „Wir können erst mal nur hoffen, das Dr. Raines ihn nicht weiter schlecht behandelt."  
  
„Gibt es keinen Weg um das du ihn bekommst?" Du könntest ihn bestimmt wieder zum reden bringen." Sydney überlegte kurz und drückte dann im Fahrstuhl den Knopf um wieder in den Simulations-Trainigsraum zu gelangen. „Jarod, ich werde mein bestes versuchen, aber versprechen kann ich dir nichts" Schweigend nahm Jarod dies entgegen und hoffte das Sydney, Dr. Raines irgendwie dazu bekommen konnte, um das er Timmy in Sydney´s Hände geben würde.  
  
Ende  
  
Fortsetzung???? Wenn ja, dann bitte bei mir melden!!! 


End file.
